


Morning Breath and Sweet Nothings

by FantabulousAss



Series: How Vincent Learned to Tame the Wolf [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fat Character, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy beginning, M/M, Vincent is Fat in This one Too, everything is fluffy, this is gay, this is nothing more than tooth rotting fluff, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Vincent doesn’t sleep as much as he seems to. Farz gets to watch him wake up.





	Morning Breath and Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing except tooth rotting fluff and character study. Plus there's some dumb nicknames in there.

Vincent doesn’t sleep as much as he seems to. Most of the time, Farz knew, Vincent was just an inch away from sleep, but his ears were so sensitive that any sudden noise, whether in their home or outside, would wake him, and immediately put him in a shitty mood.

That was why he was so surprised when he woke up and Vincent was still there, still softly snoring into his neck.

Normally, Vincent breathing on him was gross, annoying and a little smelly, and Farz couldn’t wait to get the hell away from him. Right now, however, he stayed, because Vincent’s thick arms were wrapped loosely around him, and somehow either he’d kicked the blanket off him or Vincent had managed to steal it all, and that was all that was keeping him warm. He also stayed because Vincent wasn’t purposefully breathing on him, wasn’t teasing him. He was just sleeping, silent and sweet.

He was less enthusiastic that Vincent was laying on some of his hair, but with it being so long, he could at least grab some and pull it out with minimal hair pulling. In his shifting, though, he heard Vincent start to stir. He felt a small stab of guilt, but...

It was such a rare sight, a rare sound, to hear Vincent actually waking up slow and happy, that Farz turned over to watch it happen. He felt his heart just tug at the sight of Vincent’s pudgy face yawn and settle into bleary awakeness, and then smile as he saw Farz laying there in front of him. “Mornin’ sugar… You gotta day off?”

Farz smiled back and chuckled as he kissed Vincent’s nose. “Yeah, pubby, I do.”

Farz wasn’t sure what made Vincent’s nose crinkle the way it did, the nose kiss or the sweet nickname, but he knew it was the cutest fuckin’ thing he’d seen. “Aw, Farz.” He grumbled, face growing red.

“What?” Farz smiled and parted Vincent’s hair so he could see his good eye better. “You look so cute all sleepy, with your hair a big mess, and your cheeks all chubby and squishy.”

Vincent’s face went a dramatic shade of scarlet, and he ducked his head down, puffing out his double chin. Farz leaned forward as best he could and nipped the little pocket of flesh, giggling as Vincent did.

As he watched Vincent’s face change from bashful to giggling, Farz felt his heart tug in his chest again. “I love you, Vince.”

Vincent brought a big hand up to Farz’s face and rubbed Farz’s cheekbone. “I love you too, Farz.”

His face was so fond, so gentle and loving that Farz almost melted under his heavy, loving gaze.

They just lay there for a while, drinking each other in and looking at each other. In any other circumstance, they’d be mocking throwing up at the idea, thinking it was gross and stupid to just… stare at each other. But they didn’t mind. In fact, they enjoyed it for a long time, until neither could stand the other’s morning breath.


End file.
